Guardians of
by GryffindorCaptain06
Summary: This is a cross over between RotG, Frozen, Brave, HtTYD, and Tangled. NO MERRICUP.
1. Big Four and Jack

**I know what you're probably thinking:**

 **"Why the hell are you publishing new stories when you already have a ton of unfinished ones already?!"**

 **The answer is: I just write when I get ideas as to where I want my story to go. I put a lot of thought into these things. So, although I know that I really don't have many people (if any at all) reading my stories, but if anyone is: bear with me.**

 **Now, onto my new creation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Unfortunately.**

Santa Claus.

Nicholas St. North.

Guardian of Wonder.

He protects the children's childlike spirit. The part of a kid that says 'anything is possible!' He sees lights in trees and magic in the air. And he enforces the view of the world that says that magic is all around.

Easter Bunny

E. Aster Bunnymund

Guardian of Hope

He protects children's faith that the world is a good place. Without hope, where would anyone be? He enforces that in order to do something, you have to try, and in order to try, you have to hope.

Tooth Fairy

Toothiana Faireè

Guardian of Memories

She protects the children's most important memories, because they may grow up and forget, but when they need to remember most, they have someone still there, helping them.

Sandman

Sanderson Mansnoozie

Guardian of Dreams

He protects the children's dreams. Without Sandman, Pitch Black would be free to create all the nightmares he wanted, with no good dreams in sight. When the world is over come with fear, they lose hope, they lose wonder, they lose memories. They need dreams.

Jack Frost

Jackson Overland Frost

Guardian of Fun

He protects the children's ability to let loose and have fun. Without fun, the children would sit around and become a target for fear. But a little bit of fun can overpower the fear and leave light where there was darkness.

 **AN**

 **Well there you have it, the Big Four and Jack. Just so you know, this is AU.**

 **That's all I have for now. Until next time.**

 **Reviews are love**

 **LGR**


	2. Elsa, Guardian of Love

**Didn't think I'd be back so soon?**

 **Actually, at this point, I know I'm talking to no one.**

 **Let's get on with it. keeps getting rid of my line breaks...**

 ** _Line break_**

Cupid

Elsa Meadowe Winters

Guardian of Love

She wears her wavy, platinum blonde hair down, and it falls down to her waist. She has pale skin and ice blue eyes. She wears a short red sweatshirt with a white tank top underneath, and light blue jean shorts, and had no shoes.

She protects children's ability to love. To love their family, and to love their friends. She gives them the ability to know when you have people behind you though think and thin and you know they'll always be there.

Because they love you.

Just as Elsa had loved Anna, and Kristofer, and Olaf, and even Sven.

Just as she now loved Jack.

And he loved her.

 **AN**

 **Sweatshirt**

 **Tank Top**

 **Shorts**

 **Hair**

 **That's Elsa's outfit, I just wanted you to know what I was picturing when I wrote this.**

 **Sorry it isn't very good.**

 **Reviews are love**

 **Lily Giselle Rose**


	3. Merida, Guardian of Destiny

**It has come to my attention that the links I put in the last chapter did not show up, so just ignore that...**

 **LGR**

 ** _Line Break_**

Summer Spirit

Merida DunBroch Brave

Guardian of Destiny

Has long, fiery, red hair and sky blue eyes. She wears a sky blue silk off th shoulder shirt with a white and black plaid skirt and gold ballet flats. She always has her bow and arrows with her and is the best shot out of the Guardians.

She protects the way a child is supposed to be. She enhances the idea that Destiny isn't preordained, but instead is whatever they make it. That their Destiny is determined by how hard they work for it. That they can be anything. Or do anything

Just as she did when she was human, always following her own path, she never let anyone, not even her mother, govern how she behaved or who she was. This is what she protects in the children.

 **AN**

 **There you have it, Chapter 3: Merida! What do you think?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Reviews are love!**

 **Lily Giselle Rose**


End file.
